Jealous! What! No!
by forever and eternal
Summary: Everything is all good and well in the world. That is until a hero smashes her way to Centium city, joins the Elite Force and sweeps Kaz right off his feet. Along with a certain teammate who has no idea why she's feeling jealousy toward this new edition to the team. DISCLAIMER I do not own Lab Rats: Elite Force.


BEFORE READING: I REMIND YOU SKYLAR, KAZ, OLIVER, BREE AND CHASE ARE TEENAGERS. SO THERE WILL BE LANGUAGE. K.

Oh and I don't know much about Chase or Bree's powers, I was feeling kinda lazy so I just winged it. Pretty much all I know is Bree is fast goes invisible and likes to kick, and Chase is smart, can move things with his mind, scan things, and make his bo staff glow stick. So… oops. You have been warned.

* * *

Hi! Okay so this will be the first fan fiction I make for this show. I am seeing literally no Skaz in this on this fanfiction page, so I thought that's gotta stop. Hope you enjoy. On with the fanfiction!

* * *

Chapter 1 Go big or Go home

* * *

Kaz's Pov

"Ah another peaceful day in Centium city…. Aww I'm bored!" I muttered. "Seriously! What am I supposed to do? Oliver was planning on another crazy plan to impress Skylar with his weird crush obsession, he even locked himself in our room all day and ignored everyone. Chase was being smart and boring making security better. Bree was, um, I don't know, she's not the most interesting person so whatever. Then Skylar was watching a movie on the t.v., a romance movie. No way in hell was I watching that! Not that I hate romance movies but they can be boring and sappy. I also hate being alone it makes everything all gloomy, and I wasn't even getting a vibe from my music" I complained to myself staring at the high ceiling.

Just then came a crying Skylar from the staircase and cried "Why are you people on this planet so depressing!"

"I told you not to watch them but you didn't listen," I replied.

"Well-" The girl was interrupted by an alarm.

"Guys! Get ready, there's a bank robbery going on!" Chase voice came up through the penthouse.

Skylar and I looked at each other, nodded then ran to our rooms get changed.

* * *

At the bank

"Skylar, Bree! Get all the civilians away from the building using your super speed. My scans say there's twenty people, 14 on the main floor and 6 workers, also five robbers all of them armed. Oliver! You and Kaz create a diversion away from the civilians so Skylar and Bree can get them out safely. Meanwhile I will see if there are bombs or any of the sort in or around the perimeter." Chase said.

"Let's go Skylar!" Bree said and ran off with Skylar using their superspeed. Oliver and I being a lot slower hurried behind.

When we came in we noticed that the thieves were avoiding the customers and putting their attention to the workers mostly, pressurizing them for the money.

"Alright Kaz, we need to think of a plan of how we're going to distract them." just as soon as Oliver finished his sentence one the thieves yelled "Hey!"

His friends turned to us with pretty mean faces. I chuckled nervously and smiled then said "Hi. I'm Kaz and this is Oliver, and we…" I pointed at myself and Oliver.

"are here," I said pointing to the floor.

"to stop… you." I pointed at them.

"So it'd be nice of you… to… I don't know… surrender and come quietly. What do you say?"

The thieves looked at each other and were about to respond when, Wham! Skylar suddenly ran in and kicked one of them unconscious. With another coming in from behind she punched his gut and kicked his side.

"Damn it Skylar! I was getting through to them!" I said pretty upset.

"You don't get through to villains Kaz!" Skylar yelled.

Another one came running toward me, I flew up and he ran into the wall. "Well we won't know that now!" I said matter of factly pointing to the unconscious man on the floor with my hands. I looked to Oliver for support.

Oliver was avoiding the conversation by looking around the room, giving up he looked at me then Skylar then said "He's not wrong,".

I smiled, he took my side. "Aww, thanks Olipop.".

Skylar then gave Oliver a stern look he quickly said "but he could be wrong too!"

I gave him a look and sarcastically said "Gee, thanks a lot 'Olipop'.".

"We are fighting the wrong people!" Bree said taking the workers two by two. Choosing to save this conversation for later we fought, soon knocking them out.

Chase came running in and said with a panicked voice "Guys we have a problem! One of the thieves has a bomb on him!"

"What!? Which one of the four!?" Bree and Oliver asked.

"Four?" Chase asked suspiciously "There were five.".

"That's not good." Skylar said and continued "We need to find him!"

CRASH! The wall collapsed to the floor we all turned in surprise when a shadow emerged from the dust and wreckage. The shadow began to walk to us dragging a probably unconscious bank robber by the collar with what looked like an eighth note. The dust settled and we saw her, and she was hot she had black hair with blue brown eyes. She wore coppery headphones and black shirt that went above her elbows and some sort of black pants that let her move with ease with a cool white and black utility belt that looked like a music staff and a cool coppery leather jacket, almost kinda like "WAIT! She's the hero Symphonic! She has the ability to control music." I said a loud

"Oh Symphonic. How the hell can she control music!" Chase demanded.

A voice butt in saying "I think I got your bomber. I'm Symphonic, you must be the Elite Force."

Wow other than being hot she a has nice voice too.

"Yes! Yes! We are! We are!" Oliver said excitedly. "She knows who we are! I thought that you were on your home planet taking a break from earth"

She smiled then looked a little more serious, she said "I was but then I decided to come back and ran into a little trouble. I've also heard two of you are doctors from Mighty Med. If that's the case I need your help.".

Skylar, Oliver and I exchanged looks our last memories from mighty med weren't the too good.

* * *

At headquarters

Skylar's Pov

We all started walking inside the penthouse with Chase and Bree at the front and the rest of us behind. We then began to form a circle.

"So, Symphonic what kind of problems have you been having?" Chase asked.

While the others were facing the hero in question and walking behind me to reach the circle she began "Please, call me Lyrica. The problem is that - Woah!"

She bumped into me and I fell, using my hands to catch myself. I opened my eyes meeting deep brown eyes. They were so expressive and had no malice to them. No where near to the villains I've fought, wide and surprised as they stared back at me. I then realized the warmth in my hands and the not solid surface. I then looked at them and-Oh my god! His chest! My hands were on his chest. I froze and my face turned hot. What was happening?! What's wrong with me?! Why can I move?! Get up stupid!

"Skylar can you get off please?" He asked confused.

I shot up finally being able to move and realized it was Kaz. My face felt as if I were opening an oven. "S-sorry!" I stuttered.

The rest of the team looked wide eyed and their jaws slightly dropped. My face felt even warmer and I looked to the floor for comfort.

"I think you've figured out my problem" Lyrica said on the floor annoyed.

Thankfully the attention was moved to Lyrica, and away from me.

Kaz rushed up to her and asked "Are you alright?!".

What! He just met her and he didn't even ask me if I was ok!

Kaz helped her up and she said "it's fine but thanks to the Trickster I've nothing but a clutz."

"The Trickster? Who's that? An evil magician who plans on taking over the world?" Chase joked and laughed.

Lyrica looked at him seriously and said "Yes. Why would you even joke that? What the crap dude?!"

Chase frowned and cleared his throat "Sorry," he uttered.

"Anyway, I need help. Can you fix me?" Lyrica asked.

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter. apologies if it is short but I covered what I wanted to. Oh and I almost forgot the Disclaimer will be in the summary I am not going to type that every single chapter, I'm too lazy and probably won't remember.

* * *

P.S. Next chapters name is Getting To Know You. Till next time.


End file.
